


One Year

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of a tearjerker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

Its been one year...

One year since he held me.

One year since i felt him kiss me.

One year since i heard him call me my nickname.

One year since he called to check on me in the day.

One year since he walked though that door and asked how my day was.

One year since he left me, alone.

He died in an honourable way, sacrficing himself for others and the world.

Sometimes i think it was heroic and brave of him.

Sometimes i think it was stupid and idoitic of him.

Sometimes i wish i went with him.

Sometimes i wish he'd stayed.

Sometimes i think he'll call me again.

Sometimes i think he'll walk though that door again.

Sometimes i think he'll be there when i wake up and turn to his side.

I went to his grave, like i do everyday and told everything that was going on.

I caught him up with the latest gossip and news although he can't hear me.

But when i leave his grave this time and go home i realize something today.

Its been one year since he held me and he can never do it again.

One year since i felt him kiss me, but his lips are never there.

One year since i heard him call me my nickname, although i can still hear him say it.

One year since he called to check on me in the day, but now i know he can't

Sometimes i think it was heroic and brave of him, which it was.

Sometimes i think it was stupid and idoitic of him, which i was too.

Sometimes i wish i went with him, but i must live for him instead.

Sometimes i wish he'd stayed, instead of leaving me alone.

Sometimes i think he'll call me again, but he has no voice so he can't.

Sometimes i think he'll walk though that door again, but he has no body to do so.

Sometimes i think he'll be there when i wake up and turn to his side, but all i see is darkness or no-one at all.

I love you Handsome and miss you too, i wish you were here, but now you can never be here.

You can never be here to comfort me when im sad or lonely now.

You can never be here to laugh with me when something's funny or good.

You can never be here to be with me to kiss me and say "its alright".

You can never be here to hold me when im scared in the night.

I miss you, I love you Tommy, I wll go on with my life

Goodbye Tommy with all my love...

Your Beautiful ,Your Kimberly, Your Wife


End file.
